1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention disclosed herein relate to the art of mounting bodies to vehicle tailgates.
2. Background Art
Bodies, such as workbenches which are used for mounting power tools, are, in some embodiments, portable. Such portable bodies may be employed at remote locations including, but not limited to, construction work sites. Such portable workbenches commonly include stowable legs which may be folded away for transport and which may be deployed for use at the work site. Work sites and other remote locations where such portable workbenches are employed may have uneven terrain or other conditions which may render the workbench unstable or otherwise unsuitable for its intended use. It should be understood that this problem is not unique to workbenches, but may apply to other bodies or apparatuses as well.
There has been a long felt need to provide a stable platform for such bodies. The tailgate of a vehicle, such as a pickup truck, provides a relatively stable and sturdy platform. It would be advantageous if a body such as a workbench could be mounted to the tailgate of a vehicle. The present invention addresses this and other problems.